I Love Lucy Loud
by pikachufanno9
Summary: When Lucy Loud dismisses the show I Love Lucy, she gets a rude awakening of the worst kind the next day.


**In one episode of The Loud House, Lincoln dreams he is in an alternate universe with 10 brothers. I decided to do an AU story of my own, one that was very interesting and one with my favorite Loud, Lucy.**

 **I don't own The Loud House or I Love Lucy**

Lucy Loud was walking down the stairs to the living room when she saw her sister Luan watching the most peculiar of shows.

"Hey Lucy" Luan said, "situation comedy is another great form of comedy. This one is called 'I Love Lucy'. It's from the 1950s."

Lucy said, "the show may appear black and white but it's too happy for my liking, the lead character may have my name but she's too funny – the name Lucy is supposed to represent darkness, being short for Lucifer."

Luan said, "I thought you liked black and white stuff Lucy."

Lucy said, "stuff like The Twilight Zone, The Outer Limits, Dracula, Frankenstein. Not something as giddy as I Love Lucy."

Luan said, "I guess not everybody loves Lucy – that is, Lucille Ball."

Lucy said, "if you need me I'll be in my room".

Lucy went up to her room and went into her bed. She said "comedy is the lowest form of entertainment Edwin. If you really want to be entertained horror is the way to go."

Later that night everyone went to sleep for the night. Little did Lucy know that she was about to wake up to a whole new world she was unfamiliar with the next day.

When she woke up, she was in a world that was all black-and-white. "Where the heck am I?" she said. She went outside the strange house she was in, and went to the mailbox which had a Westport, Connecticut address.

When she went back inside, she found a Cuban-American man waiting for her. "Lucy!" he said.

Lucy said, "how do you know my name? And what is yours?"

The man said "I've known you for a long time Lucy, and you know me, I'm your husband Ricky."

Lucy said, "first off, I'm an 8-year-old Goth girl from Royal Woods, Michigan. Second, I'm too young to have a husband."

Ricky said, "always the jokester, Lucy, time to feed Little Ricky."

Lucy said, "my sister Luan is the jokester in the family I'm afraid."

As if by magic, the doorbell rang.

Ricky said, "oh that must be the Mertzes"

Lucy said, "who now?"

Lucy went to answer the door. Another couple the same age as Ricky was there.

The woman said, "hi Lucy, what are you up to today?"

The man said, "Ricky how do you do?" as he walked inside.

Lucy addressed the woman. "This is the second time today. How do you know my name?"

The woman said, "Lucy we're old friends, I'm Ethel, this is my husband Fred don't you remember?".

Lucy said, "clearly this is a case of mistaken identity. You are confusing me with someone else. I have different interests than the person you are seeking. Let me show you.

I am stuck inside some world.

I'm being mistaken for some girl."

Fred said, "Lucy I didn't know you were into poetry."

Lucy brought out a book called 'The Girl with the Hungry Eyes' in an attempt to prove she was not who the others claimed she was. "I'm into this kind of stuff" she said, "the person you are referring to would never read stuff like this".

Fred said "oh Lucy, that's really cool, we should all read this together sometime."

Lucy said, "sigh, what am I going to do?"

Lucy ran out of the house as fast as she could. Ricky said, "what's going on? Why did Lucy leave in such a hurry?"

Lucy was trying to figure out for the life of her why she was in this world and how she was going to get out. She spotted a tree with a piece of paper on it.

The paper said, "if it's freedom that you seek, at this instruction you must peek, you must go to NYC, and go to this chocolate factory". A logo for the candy factory that Lucy Ricardo and Ethel Mertz once worked at was on the bottom of the paper.

Lucy took a train to New York City, and then took a taxi to the specific factory on the piece of paper.

On the front door to the factory was another piece of paper which said, "when you are on your way out, please do not forget to shout, while inside the main production room, I think I bit off more than I could chew".

Lucy entered the factory, and made her way to the main production room, and shouted the phrase which she had to shout "I think I bit off more than I could chew!"

Before her, a portal appeared, and without hesitation, she jumped right into it.

On the other side of the portal, she appeared back in her house. Lynn Jr. walked by her and said, "Lucy, come on, we're all going to Dairy Land today!"

Lucy said, "I can hardly wait."

While in the car to Dairy Land, Lucy relayed her story to her siblings. "You will not believe what happened to me. I went to bed last night, and I woke up in the world of I Love Lucy. I was mistaken for Lucy Ricardo by the other main characters of the show. I found my way out of the show's world, but I can say I never want to go through that again."

Luan said, "why watch a TV show when you can be a TV show?"

No one was laughing.

Luan then said "It just goes to show you, we all love Lucy!"

Lucy said, "I suppose you're referring to me."

Luan said, "yes Lucy, who else would I be referring to?"

Lucy then heard a voice saying "Lucy!" – it was the spirit of Desi Arnaz, who played Ricky on 'I Love Lucy' and had been dead for over 30 years.

Lucy said, "did you hear that?"

Lana said? "hear what?"

Lola said, "I didn't hear anything"

Lincoln said, "me neither"

None of the other Louds heard Desi's voice, only Lucy could hear the voices of dead people, it was her gift after all.

But now it was time for Dairy Land.

 **How about that? Lucy Loud ending up taking the place of Lucy Ricardo in the world of I Love Lucy. I'm always saying the name of that show as I watch The Loud House, so that's where I came up with this.**


End file.
